ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Video Games
Ghostbusters video games have been based on the first film, second film, The Real Ghostbusters Series, and Extreme Ghostbusters . The games have been released on many consoles since 1984. Due to the successful nature of the movie, there have been many video games over the years. Ghostbusters (Activision) Ghostbusters is the first video game based on Ghostbusters and is remembered for the city map screen. Ghostbusters II Computers Standard Ghostbusters II *''Ghostbusters II '' was released on the Commodore 64/128, Atari ST, Amstrad, Amiga, MSX, ZX Spectrum 48K/128K. Dynamix's Ghostbusters II *''Ghostbusters II by Dynamix for Personal Computer. It is not related to any of the other versions of the games based on the film Ghostbusters II. '' Home consoles *''Ghostbusters II'' is the title of a video game released for Nintendo. *''New Ghostbusters II'' is a Japanese game that is not related to the normal Ghostbusters II Game counterpart, which was also released for Famicom (Nintendo in Japan). *''Ghostbusters II was released on the Gameboy and shares some features with "New Ghostbusters II", however it has major changes as its a port. '' Atari 2600 *''Ghostbusters II'' is a conversion of the Activision computer ports that only had two levels. Ghostbusters Sega video game Ghostbusters was released by Sega for the Mega Drive/Genesis on June 29, 1990. It is unrelated to the earlier Activision game. The Real Ghostbusters The Real Ghostbusters Arcade The Real Ghostbusters arcade game was released in 1987 by Data East. The Real Ghostbusters Gameboy The Real Ghostbusters game was for the Game Boy in 1993. In it, the player played as Peter Venkman. Extreme Ghostbusters Extreme Ghostbusters Video Game Extreme Ghostbusters was released on April 2 2001 by Light and Shadow Productions for the Game Boy Color. Extreme Ghostbusters: Zap The Ghosts! Extreme Ghostbusters: Zap The Ghosts! is a game released by LSP in December 2001 for PC. Extreme Ghostbusters: Creativity Centre Extreme Ghostbusters: Creativity Centre is a game released by LSP in 2001 for PC. CR Extreme Ghostbusters Pachinko CR Extreme Ghostbusters Pachinko that is a Japan exclusive in 2001. Extreme Ghostbusters: Code Ecto-1 Extreme Ghostbusters: Code Ecto-1 is the second of the Light & Shadow Production releases and was for the Game Boy Advance in March 2002. Extreme Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Invasion Extreme Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Invasion is a video game made in 2004 by LSP, the game was similar to Time Crisis. Ghostbusters 2005 mobile game Ghostbusters is a top down puzzle game was released in 2005 for cell phones on Verizon, Sprint, Tmobile, and Cingular networks. Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) Ghostbusters: The Video Game is a game for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, and PC. It came in three variants: Realistic Version (Xbox 360, PS3, & PC), Stylized Version (Wii, PS2, & PSP), and Stylized Nintendo DS Version. Ghostbusters Pachinko Ghostbusters Pachinko (CR ゴーストバスターズ), which was released in 2010 in Japan based on the films, but characters are all chibis. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime was released in the March of 2011. It featured a new Crew of Rookies. Ghostbusters Video Slots Machine Ghostbusters Video Slots Machine is as the name suggests, a digital interactive slot machine which feature many elements of the first movie. Ghostbusters Paranormal Blast Ghostbusters Paranormal Blast was a mobile game for iOS devices. PKE Meter Ghost Hunter (Mobile app) PKE Meter Ghost Hunter is a mobile game that came out September 30th 2012 for iOS devices. Ghostbusters from Beeline Ghostbusters is a mobile game for iOS devices. Ghostbusters 2016 *Ghostbusters: Slime City *Ghostbusters Activision Video Game (2016) *Ghostbusters VR - Now Hiring Ghostbusters World Ghostbusters World (AR) is an AR mobile game for iOS devices and Android. External Links *Cinemassacre site with links to the Angry Video Game Nerd's reviews of several Ghostbusters games Category:Video Games